Valentine's Day
by Fender18
Summary: Minako has a surprise for Rei on Valentine's Day. I hope you all like it. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.


Minako trudged through the snow, the wind howling and stinging her face with each passing moment. The snow was almost up to the blonde's knees, but she didn't care, nothing would keep her apart from Rei tonight. She clutched a small black box in her coat pocket with one hand, while her other hand held a single red rose. When she reached the bottom of the stairs of the temple, Minako carefully began her ascent.

The blonde reached the top and pulled open the large wooden door to the shrine. Minako saw Rei standing near the altar. The blonde smiled to herself as she watched her girlfriend, remaining unnoticed for several minutes.

Minako moved closer until she was standing directly behind her girlfriend. The blonde reached her hand out and ran her fingers along the miko's arm. Rei wasn't even the slightest bit startled by the gesture.

"Minako-chan." Rei whispered into the darkness as she turned around to face the blonde.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rei-chan." Minako said as handed Rei the rose in her hand.

"Minako-chan." Rei sighed. "Are you crazy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you drive all the way here in a blizzard? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is, you could have been killed!"

"I know, that's why I didn't drive...I walked. I wanted to be with you tonight."

"You walked two whole miles from our apartment in three feet of snow on un-shoveled sidewalks?"

"Of course. Did you really think for a minute that a little snow would keep me away from you?"

Rei smiled.

"You're so sweet, Minako-chan, but you don't listen to me. I told you I was stuck here and that I'd see you tomorrow." Rei sighed. "I guess some things will never change." Rei smiled again, as she pulled the blonde in for a deep, sensual kiss.

Rei was actually extremely flattered that Minako had come all this way to see her, but she couldn't let the blonde know that. Rei turned around and began to walk back into the house. Minako followed close behind.

"Honestly Rei-chan, what kind of person would I be if I let my girlfriend spend Valentine's Day all alone?" Minako asked as she watched Rei change out of her temple robe.

"Well for starters, you'd be warm. God, Minako-chan, you're absolutely soaked. Come on let's get you out of those clothes before you catch a cold."

"Okay."

"Here, put these on." Rei said as she handed Minako a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Minako obliged, after she got dressed, without Rei noticing, the blonde walked over to her coat and fished out the small black box from her pocket and slipped it into her jeans, into the deepest part of her pocket. Minako quickly followed Rei into the living room.

"So Rei-chan? Where's your grandpa?"

"He's staying with my aunt and uncle tonight, he got snowed in, he at least had enough sense to stay the hell inside tonight." Rei laughed.

"So we're going to be completely alone tonight?"

"Yep."

"Perfect." Minako whispered as she grinned to herself.

"Did you say something, Minako-chan?" Rei asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Oh no, I didn't say anything." Minako said before taking a seat beside her girlfriend.

"You know Rei-chan, I'm really sorry that we couldn't go out tonight."

"It's all right, just being here with you is enough, I'm really glad you came over. I'll never forget this Valentine's Day."

"Oh I fully intend on making sure of that." Minako said as she planted a soft kiss on Rei's lips.

"Oh? And exactly how do you plan on doing that?"

Minako suddenly began to feel very nervous.

*Come on Minako, you've got to do this. It's now or never. Quit being a coward.* She thought to herself.

"Well, here goes nothing." Minako said.

The blonde took a deep breath, reached into her pocket and knelt down on the floor in front of the miko. Minako slowly opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Rei-chan, will you marry me?"

Minako felt her heart pound hard against her chest and her breath caught in her throat as she awaited her girlfriend's response.

The miko was absolutely dumbfounded. She couldn't even speak, she just stared into the blonde's deep blue eyes.

After a few moments of utter shock, the miko finally spoke.

"Minako-chan, of course I'll marry you. I thought you'd never ask." Rei said as she put one of her hands on the blonde's cheek.

Minako let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts. She took the ring from the box and slipped it on Rei's left ring finger.

Rei stood up and pulled Minako up with her. Rei tightly hugged her girlfriend, only breaking the bone-crushing embrace to kiss the blonde.

"I know it's lame to propose on Valentine's Day, but it just felt right. I bought the ring over a month ago, I just had to work up the nerve to ask you."

"Minako-chan, it's not lame at all. I think it's really very sweet."

"You do? So you don't think I'm a total tool then?"

Rei laughed aloud.

"Absolutely not...you know you really need to stop doubting yourself so much, you have a good heart, and you always know exactly how to make me happy."

Rei put her arms around the back of Minako's neck, and kissed her with more passion and desire than she ever had before. Minako snaked her arms around Rei's waist and before she knew it they both ended up back in the bedroom. Rei backed Minako up against the bed and laid her down. Rei carefully eased her body down on top of the blonde's.

"I love you, Minako-chan." Rei said as she leaned down to kiss the blonde again.

"I love you too."

At this point Minako had no idea how or when she ended up on the bed, all she knew was that tonight, she was happy and needed Rei, Minako wanted nothing more than this very moment. Everything was working out to the blonde's liking. Minako still couldn't believe that Rei had actually said "yes."

Minako pulled Rei down until the miko was resting heavily on top of her. The blonde roughly kissed Rei, swiftly slipping her tongue into the miko's mouth. Rei met Minako's tongue and battled the blonde for dominance of the kiss.

Minako lifted Rei's shirt, slowly pulling it up her torso and over her head. Rei unbuttoned her own pants and yanked them down her legs, kicking them to the floor as fast as she could. Rei pushed Minako's shirt up her abdomen and past her breasts, the blonde lifted her arms, allowing the miko to remove the offending article of clothing.

Rei roughly kissed Minako's neck and throat as her hands slipped down to unbutton the blonde's jeans. The miko slowly pulled Minako's jeans down her toned legs. Anxious to be rid of the denim material, Minako kicked the article of clothing to the floor. Minako could now feel a searing heat flooding the space between her thighs.

"Rei..." Minako whispered.

Minako closed her eyes, attempting to once again gather her thoughts, but she was much to turned on to think clearly.

Rei continued to kiss Minako's neck, stopping at the blonde's pulse point. Rei sucked hard on the spot on the blonde's neck, making sure to leave an unmistakable mark.

"I want everyone to know that you're all mine, Minako-chan."

The blonde just smiled and moaned, as her arousal left the young blonde unable to string together a coherent sentence.

Rei, knowing that Minako couldn't hold out much longer, went to get rid of the remaining garments left on the blonde's body. The miko unhooked Minako's bra, allowing her ample breasts to spring free. Minako was now desperate for more skin to skin contact, as she felt her bare breasts against Rei's still covered ones. Wasting no time, Minako reached up, with only one hand and expertly unhooked Rei's bra. Rei moved her arms and let the garment slip off of her body, losing itself somewhere in the disarray of the bed sheets and blankets.

Rei sunk her head down and took one of Minako's erect nipples into her mouth. The miko traced light circles with her tongue around the stiff nub.

"God." Minako moaned softly.

When Rei was finished torturing Minako's upper body, she slowly descended toward the blonde's lower half. Rei kissed her way down Minako's chest and abdomen, stopping just above the waistline of the blonde's panties. Rei hooked her fingers around the final remaining garment and pulled it off.

"That's better." Rei whispered.

Rei slid her body back up Minako's abdomen and chest. She kissed Minako's lips again.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Rei asked, holding her left hand up and looking at her ring.

"Rei" Minako groaned softly.

The miko looked into the blonde's eyes and could now see pure desperation and lust in the eyes of the girl lying naked beneath her.

Rei reached one of her hands down between Minako's legs and gently pushed apart her thighs. Minako's entire body ached with anticipation. Rei then slipped her index and middle fingers into the blonde's throbbing center. Rei wasted no time in giving the blonde the relief that she needed. The miko headed straight for Minako's swollen, throbbing clit. Minako moaned loudly and grabbed Rei's panties, she pulled the down in one quick motion, as far as they could go. Rei slipped them the rest of the way off, without ever discontinuing her pace inside of her girlfriend. As Rei continued on, Minako could feel the wetness from the miko's arousal pooling on her own skin.

Minako slid her hand down Rei's body and inserted two of her fingers into the miko's center. The blonde roughly brushed her middle finger against Rei's clit, causing the miko to jump a little. The blonde began pumping her fingers in and out of Rei's center with increasing speed, this also caused Rei to increase her speed inside of Minako.

Rei felt her muscles beginning to tense as Minako rubbed small circles on the miko's clit.

"Rei...harder. Please." Minako begged.

Rei did as she was told. The miko thrust her fingers hard against the blonde's clit, as Minako did the same to Rei. Minako desperately needed to come, but she held out for as long as she possibly could. She wanted to take care of her girlfriend first, before she lost herself in her own orgasm.

"Minako-chan. Mmmmm." Rei moaned as she felt an intense pressure build deep within her body.

Minako knew that Rei was close. With one more rough thrust against her clit, Rei came just a moment before the blonde did. Both girls felt an extreme rush of pleasure wash over their entire body. The moans echoed loudly in the room. As both girls' orgasms began to subside, Minako removed her fingers from Rei's body just a few seconds before Rei collapsed on top of her. Rei withdrew her fingers from Minako's center and let her hands rest on either side of the blonde's body. Rei didn't have enough strength to hold her body up, she couldn't help but lay heavily on top of the blonde, trying to catch her breath.---Minako didn't mind.

Rei gently kissed Minako's lips, and looked deeply into the blonde's eyes, neither one of the spoke for several minutes. Minako was eventually the first to break the silence.

"You lose." Minako whispered into Rei's ear, when she was able to speak again.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rei questioned.

"You came first, therefore, you lose." Minako laughed.

"I didn't know it was a competition...I won't lose next time. I promise you that."

Rei rolled off of the blonde to lay beside her. Rei looked over at the window and saw that it was still snowing.

"If it keeps snowing like this, we won't be going anywhere for a while." Rei said.

"That's fine by me." Minako smiled as she put her arm around Rei.

"Me too."

Rei looked at her ring again. The moonlight shined in through the window, with just enough intensity to make Rei's diamond glitter.

"You really like it?" Minako asked, looking at the ring.

"I love it. It's absolutely perfect. I love you so much Minako-chan."

"I love you too...Rei, can you promise me something?"

"Anything. What is it?"

"I want us both to finish college and get settled in our careers before we get married."

"Of course, Minako-chan, I can't wait to marry you, but I definitely want to enjoy being engaged first."

"Good. I want to be sure that I can provide for you and give you everything you want."

"You're so sweet, Minako-chan, but you're all I really want, anything else is just extra." Rei reassured the blonde and kissed her.

"So when the snow stops, I want to take you to get the ring sized, and I want you to help me pick mine out."

"I'd love to. I hope you know that you've made me the happiest girl in the world tonight."

"I just can't believe that I'm actually going to get married. You know? It's weird, I never saw myself being able to commit to one person, but then I fell in love with you and had my entire world turned completely upside down." Minako said, staring at the ceiling.

"You've definitely changed a lot since we've been together. I just can't believe it took me so long to realize that the love of my life has been right in front of me this whole time. I'm just sad that my mom won't have the chance to see us get married."

"I know, I was thinking about that...I'm so sorry Rei-chan."

"It's okay. You know she really liked you, she always told me she hoped that somehow, someday, I'd end up with you."

"Really?" Minako asked sitting up a little bit and looking surprised.

"Absolutely. She always saw the softer, sweeter side of you. The one that you always insisted on keeping hidden." Rei said as she laid Minako back down on the bed, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Minako reached up to brush away a few stray strands of hair from Rei's face.

"I love you, Rei-chan." Minako whispered, before realizing that the miko was already fast asleep in her arms.

Minako smiled and kissed Rei's forehead. The blonde just laid in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about what had just happened. She pictured what her new life with Rei would be like as the snow continued to fall freely from the clear night sky. Minako began to drift off into a deep sleep as the moonlight came through the window, illuminating both the blonde and the miko, it was almost as if the cosmos was sending its blessing down upon two young lovers.


End file.
